


[Podfic] snakes drained of venom

by plinys, sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some will say that Alderaan was lucky to have been blasted to ruin, so that the one who bears their last queen’s name could never have ascended to power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] snakes drained of venom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [snakes drained of venom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224872) by [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys). 



Length: 00:06:35

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/snakes%20drained%20of%20venom.mp3) (6.1 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/snakes%20drained%20of%20venom.m4b) (2.9 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
